Death
by Spotty1006
Summary: A Pokemon Blue Nuzlocke. Not much else to say, really.DISCONTINUED


**I want to punch myself now...I don't know why.  
>So! I'm putting my other Pokemon story on hold so that instead of writing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I'm doing a Pokemon Nuzlocke challenge. It's called Death, and...yeah. Other than that, I'm just going with the flow on this one.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mark Oak sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

It was the middle of the night, and he was supposed to be asleep. But he couldn't help it. He wasn't tired. He was too excited.

Once the clock struck midnight, he'd be twelve years old and he'd be able to be a Pokemon trainer.

Most people who were Trainers became Trainers at the age of 10. Mark, however, was different. His mother thought being a Pokemon trainer was extermely dangerous. Sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn't, but either way Mark's mother wouldn't allow him to be a Pokemon trainer until he turned twelve.

Which happened to be in about ten minutes.

Mark had been thinking hard about which starter Pokemon he wanted for days after he realized he was almost twelve. He lived in the Unova region, so his choices were Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. Mark didn't like Snivy, since it looked very arrogant. He hated arrogant people, so he figured Snivy wouldn't be a good choice. He liked Tepig, but its evolutions...not so much. Besides, for some reason he found himself drawn towards the water Pokemon, Oshawott. He'd heard that few people liked Oshawott because it looked...for lack of a better term, it almost looked like if an otter and a clown had a baby, and Oshawott was that baby. But he thought Oshawott looked kinda cute, plus his favorite type of Pokemon was the water type, though he couldn't imagine why. He hated water and he hated swimming.

With this decision made, Mark sighed as he picked up a small Pokemon action figure he had, an action figure of Zekrom. For some reason Zekrom had been popping up in his life a lot recently. He'd gotten this Zekrom toy in a meal from a local fast food restaurant, and there were lots of thunderstorms lately. A lot of people suspected Zekrom was behind them, and Mark agreed them. The area wasn't really know for its thunderstorms.  
>It was like he and Zekrom were destined to meet or something.<p>

Mark pushed this thought aside as he set the action figure down and tried to go to sleep. There was a very small chance he'd ever see any legendary Pokemon in his lifetime, and chance was rarely on Mark's side. He told himself to get some sleep so he wouldn't be exhausted for when he started his Pokemon journey tomorrow, and soon Mark was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Mark's mother told Mark. She flashed the light in Mark's room on and off in an attempt to wake him up. "It's time to get up!"<p>

Mark groaned as he opened his eyes, glaring at his mother. "Stop it, mom, I'm awake."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll be downstairs. I need to talk to you after you get up, okay?"

"Mom, please don't call me sweetie..."

"I'll be downstairs, sweetie."

Mark sighed as his mother walked downstairs. She never listened to him. If only she'd listened to him just once two years ago, he could be on his Pokemon journey by now.  
>After staying in a half-asleep state for another fifteen minutes, Mark managed to get himself up and walked downstairs, where his mom was waiting for him.<p>

"Hey, mom, I just realized something," Mark said.

"What's that, sweetie?"

"You don't have a room. Where do you sleep?"

Mark's mother laughed. "Of course I have a bedroom. It's just in a secret location that you'll never find."

"O...kay..."

"There's something I need to tell you, Mark. You probably won't be happy to hear this..."

"What's up, Mom?"

"...Honey, we're moving."

"Moving? Where?" She'd been right. Mark definitely wasn' t happy.

"The Kanto region."

"We're moving all the way to the _Kanto region_?.!"

Mark's mother nodded. "I know you wanted to have your Pokemon journey here, Mark, but we need to move. Your Dad got transferred to Kanto for his job."

"Really? All the way to Kanto?"

Mark's mother nodded again. She nodded a lot. Mark found that to be one of her more irritating traits. "The employee that used to work in the Viridian City Pokemon Mart retired, so he got moved there."

"We're moving to Viridian City?"

"Well...eventually, but we haven't found a house yet. We're staying with your cousins in Pallet Town until then."

"Aren't they the same cousins who's grandpa is the professor?" Mark asked.

Mark's mother nodded. "He starts Trainers on their journies, too, so you'll be getting your starter Pokemon from your great uncle."

"When are we moving?"

"Now. Don't worry, I packed all of your things while you were sleeping last night. Time to go to the airport."

Besides nodding all the time, Mark's mother had another annoying habbit: being really creepy."

Mark then followed his mother outside to the car. The two got into the car and drove to the airport.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's already been in Kanto for a week. Sorry, sweetie, I forgot to tell you."

"Thanks, Mom."

And that's how Mark, a boy who lived in the Unova region, found himself on his way to start a Pokemon journey in Kanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you enjoyed the crappiness. I don't like this prologue...It smells like things that aren't delicious pudding. Although this tends to happen a lot with things written in the middle of the night, and then people are like Wow This Is Amazing, so...whatever.<br>This story is also on deviantArt. My username is Taterchip5000. If you are curious to see the rules, go there and check my scrapbook. This story will be updated on dA before here for my convenience, so if you want quicker updates, keep an eye on me there. **


End file.
